


Home Alone

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Home Alone, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Imagine "home alone" scenario but with Damian alone in the Wayne Manor. He would totally wreak those poor burglars and probably and have some fun while doing it xD If you are interested in writing anything related to this idea feel very free to do so xD--------------Damian’s home alone when a group of burglars decide to attempt to rob Wayne Manor. It doesn’t go as planned for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie. I watched Home Alone for the first time last year and did not like it. At all. Maybe if I would have watched it when I was younger I would have liked it, but too late for that! This was still a lot of fun to write! Thanks for the prompt! Hope you enjoy!

“Master Bruce, I must leave for a while for some personal business.”

“Of course, Alfred. How long will you be gone?”

“I’m not sure yet, sir. After the new year.”

* * *

 

“Where are the three of you going?”

“Can’t tell you that, Timmy. Top secret.”

“Sure, it is. I’ll just ask Kori.”

“Don’t do that. Here. Just take your present and don’t open until Christmas. Got it?”

“Yes, I got it. Go on.”

* * *

 

“The Birds have a mission in Peru. It’ll probably take us a month to complete, but we’ve got to act quickly. Steph and Cass have agreed to help us.”

“I’ve already reached out to a few people. They’ve all agreed to help out.”

“Good. I know Dick’s off world and Jay’s gone off with the Outlaws. I felt bad about taking Steph and Cass with us, but we really need the help.”

“We’ll be fine. Be careful.”

“We will.”

* * *

 

“Tim and I have to go away on an emergency business trip. We don’t know how long it will take, until we get there and assess the situation.”

“We’ll try to be back before Christmas.”

“But if we aren’t, I’ll send someone to check on you.”

“We’d take you with us, but it’s all highly sensitive information and it would look bad if we did.”

* * *

 

Damian huffed angrily as he tossed the book he had been attempting to read for the past hour onto the coffee table. It wasn’t that the selection was boring (if there’s one thing Todd had, it was excellent taste in literature), but spending long periods of time holed up in the Manor made him restless. Father had forbidden him from going out as Robin without anyone there to supervise, like he really needed a chaperon, and pointed to the extra help they had received as reasoning for it being unnecessary. He had also pointed out it would be the perfect chance for him to rest and take care of a few of the injuries he’d been pushing through.

Needless to say, he’d grown incredibly bored in the few days since father and Drake left on their sudden business trip. No amount of training, reading, or resting would keep him occupied for much longer. Even his daily trips to the city for food were becoming more tedious than something to look forward to. Nothing could replace the thrill of going out at night to defeat the scum of Gotham and swing through the street. Normally he would just ignore his father to get rid of the boredom, but he’d already incurred his father’s wrath earlier in the month by pulling a particularly dangerous stunt. It would be best not to push it.

He was in the middle of considering whether to go back to reading again or trying to tire himself out with another few hours of training, when the sound of shattering glass reached his ears. If anyone else were in the house, he would think it was one of those actions movies the others liked to watch. Being on his own, he knew that wasn’t the case. Either some kids had decided to use the Manor’s large grounds to play some sort of game or someone was breaking into what they assumed was an empty mansion. It wouldn’t be surprising if they knew his father was away on business and wanted to take advantage of it.

Boots pounding against wood floorboards, made it painfully obvious whoever it was hadn’t expected anyone to be in the Manor. Damian rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his future victims, then slipped into the hidden passage behind one of the library tapestries. Those morons wouldn’t even stand a chance and not because breaking the window had caused a silent alarm to go off to alert the police of intruders. There was no way Damian would let a bunch of strangers run around the Manor like they owned the place while he was here to do something about it.

He equipped himself with the small supply of weapons stashed in the passageway’s chest and made his way toward the noise. From the sound of it, they were in the dining room stealing anything valuable and breaking anything they thought worthless. It wouldn’t be hard to sneak up on them and take them out without even breaking a sweat. Even with his minimal weapons, these morons didn’t pose any sort of challenge. He completed more difficult training exercises as a child.

Without making a sound, Damian slipped into the dining room and took cover under one of the buffet tables the intruders already picked through. Two of them were busy going through the silverware, while the other three went through the crystal. He would need to be quick if he wanted to avoid putting any of the delicate dishware at risk of being smashed.

“What about this one?”

“Does it look like the other ones?”

“Yeah.”

“Then grab it!”

One of the idiots looking through the crystal, turned to look at one of the other cabinets and walked right passed the table Damian was hiding under on the way there. Damian took the opportunity to take the man out, alerting the others to his presence and causing a moment of confusion. That one moment was all he needed to throw a couple of small knives into the legs of the two standing by the crystal. He proceeded to leap over the oak table and slam both his feet into one of their chests, while he sprayed the other in the eyes with a temporarily blinding spray.

He quickly knocked the two men out cold, then turned his attention to the two that he’d thrown knives at. Both had removed the knives, but only one of them was holding it in their hands to use against him. Using the table to boost his momentum, Damian launched himself at the one holding his knife and hit him hard across the head. They hit the ground with a heavy thud and didn’t give even the slightest twitch. The eskrima sticks he had were pulled out and used to knock the last person unconscious, completing the set of unconscious intruders.

“I better not get blamed for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
